


Weight

by SpaceCat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCat/pseuds/SpaceCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief is heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had carried this burden too many times before. "Mama. Ganya," she whispered, then after a lengthy pause, "Papa." Yes, she finally admitted to herself, that grief was just as heavy as the others.

Now she took up the burden again for golden hair and a single perfect night.

With a sigh at her reflection, she straightened her spine and lifted her sagging shoulders, aware of how much effort it took. Slowly, deliberately she adjusted her uniform and smoothed her hair until every detail was perfect. She hardened her jaw and emptied her eyes of anguish.

No one would see.


	2. Chapter 2

The façade lasted until her shift ended and she returned. She resisted vodka; this should be faced with a clear head. Carefully she lit one slender taper, her hand steadied by the warm familiar scent of beeswax.

One solitary star in the Cosmos had been extinguished with no one to mourn it and no rituals of death to ease its passing. One brilliant jewel that had reached out to touch her mind but had instead illuminated her heart. She stared into the tiny flame, silent prayers going through her mind. A single tear slipped down her face.

It weighed nothing.


End file.
